PocketStation
|discontinued = }} | dimensions = (h) (w) (d) | weight = |CPU = ARM7T (32 bit RISC Processor) |RAM = 2 KB |Power = 1 CR-2032 lithium battery |input= * 5× Digital buttons |successor = PlayStation Portable |media = PlayStation CD-ROM (used for content transfer) }} The PocketStation is a Memory Card peripheral by Sony Computer Entertainment for the PlayStation home video game console. Categorized by Sony as a combination of a Memory Card and a miniature personal digital assistant, the device features a monochrome liquid crystal display (LCD), infrared communication capability, a real-time clock, built-in flash memory, and sound capability. To use the device's memory card functionality, it must be connected to a PlayStation through a memory card slot. It was released exclusively in Japan on January 23, 1999. Software for the PocketStation was typically distributed as extras for PlayStation games, included in the CD-ROM, enhancing the games with added features. Stand-alone software could also be downloaded through the PlayStation console. The software is then transferred to the PocketStation for use. A built-in infrared data interface allows direct transfer of data such as game saves between PocketStation units, as well as multiplayer gaming. The original Japanese ship date for the PocketStation was set for December 23, 1998, but it was delayed a full month. Sony only shipped an initial 60,000 units of the peripheral when it was released on January 23, 1999. It was initially available in two case colors: white and clear. It proved extremely popular, selling out all over the region. Sony planned to release the PocketStation outside Japan, engaging in promotional activity in Europe and North America, but the release did not occur. SCEA cited an inability meeting Japanese demand as the reason for the PocketStation's absence. Despite this, a few games, such as Final Fantasy VIII and SaGa Frontier 2, retained PocketStation functionality in their localized versions. The PocketStation's most popular game was Dokodemo Issho, which sold over 1.5 million copies in Japan and is the first game to star Sony's mascot Toro. The PocketStation was discontinued in July 2002 after having shipped nearly five million units. On November 5, 2013, it was announced that the PocketStation would be revived as an application for the PlayStation Vita, allowing users to play PocketStation format minigames for any classic PlayStation games that they own.2013-11-04, Play Chocobo World On Vita, PocketStation Is A Downloadable App In Japan, Siliconera Originally it was only available to PlayStation Plus members, it was later released to the general public. It remains an exclusive to the Japanese PlayStation Vitas. The PocketStation also shares similarities with Sega's VMU for the Dreamcast. Technical specifications *CPU: ARM7T (32-bit RISC chip) *Memory: 2K bytes SRAM, 128K bytes Flash RAM *Screen: 32×32 dot monochrome LCD *Sound: 1 miniature speaker (10-bit PCM) *Switches: 5 input buttons, 1 reset button *Infrared communication: Bi-directional (supports IrDA based and conventional remote control systems) *LED indicator: 1 (red) *Battery: 1 CR-2032 lithium battery *Other functions: calendar function and identification number. *Dimensions: 64 × 42 × 13.5 mm (height × width × depth) *Weight: Approximately 30g (including battery) *Available colors: White, Crystal/Clear, Black (Japanese Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories Limited Edition), Crystal/Clear Pink (Tokimeki Memorial 2 Limited Edition) Compatible games *''All Japan Pro Wrestling'' *''Arc the Lad III'' *''Armored Core: Master of Arena'' *''Battle Bug Story'' *''Be Pirates!'' *''Boku wa Koukuu Kanseikan'' *''Brightis'' *''Burger Burger 2'' *''Chaos Break'' *''Chocobo Stallion'' *''Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped'' *''Dance Dance Revolution 3rdMix'' *''Dance Dance Revolution 4thMix'' *''Dance Dance Revolution 5thMix'' *''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' *''Digimon Tamers: Pocket Culumon'' *''Dokodemo Hamster 2'' *''Dokodemo Issho'' *''Final Fantasy VIII'' *''Fire Pro G'' *''Fish Hunter'' *''Gallop Racer 3'' *''Grandia'' *''Harvest Moon: Back to Nature'' *''Hello Kitty: White Present'' *''Hot Shots Golf 2'' *''I.Q. Final'' *''Jade Cocoon: Story of the Tamamayu *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' *''Koneko mo Issho'' *''Kyro-chan's Print Club'' *''The Legend of Dragoon'' (Japanese version) *''Legend of Mana'' *''Love Hina 2'' *''Lunatic Dawn 3'' *''LMA Manager'' *''Medarot R Parts Collection'' *''Metal Gear Solid: Integral'' *''Mister Prospector'' *''The Misadventures of Tron Bonne'' *''Monster Race'' *''Monster Farm 2'' *''Monster World'' *''Paqa'' *''Pi to Mail'' *''Pocket Digimon World'' **''Pocket Digimon World: Cool & Nature Battle Disc'' **''Pocket Digimon World: Wind Battle Disc'' *''Pocket Dungeon'' *''Pocke-Kano Yumi'' *''Pocket MuuMuu *''Pocket Tuner *''Pocketan'' *''Pop'n Music 2'' *''Pop'n Music 3 Append Disc'' *''Pop'n Music 4 Append Disc'' *''PoPoRogue'' *''Prologue'' *''Racing Lagoon'' *''RayCrisis'' *''Remote Control Dandy'' *''R4: Ridge Racer Type 4 *Rival Schools 2 (Shiritsu Justice Gakuen Nekketsu Seisyun Nikki 2)'' *''Rockman Complete Works'' *''SaGa Frontier 2'' *''Saru Get You!'' *''Shop Keeper'' *''Spyro the Dragon'' (Japanese version) *''Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage!'' (Japanese version) *''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' (Through Gameshark code) *''Street Fighter Zero 3'' (Japanese version) *''Super Robot Wars Alpha'' *''Tales of Eternia'' (Japanese version) *''Theme Aquarium'' *''Tokimeki Memorial 2'' *''World Neverland 2'' *''World Stadium 3'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! True Duel Monsters: Sealed Memories'' See also *VMU, a similar accessory for the Sega Dreamcast console (which was released 6 months earlier, on July 30, 1998 in Japan). References External links *PlayStation.jp entry Category:PlayStation (console) accessories Category:Computer-related introductions in 1999 Category:Discontinued products Category:Japan-only video game hardware Category:Video game storage media